Beware the Wolf
by Ventus Princeps
Summary: Remus is given custody of Harry after Sirius' death and Voldemort's defeat 5th year, but things aren't the way Harry thought they would be. Instead of the man welcoming him with open arm, Remus is reclusive and angry. Harry is in for a rough summer. RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story used to be a one shot but I decided to expand it. If you read the one shot thank you for reading! There are more details and lots more dialog in this fic. I've actually all ready finished this story so I'm just revising it. I'll probably post a chapter every day.

There are Mentions of Sirius/Remus pairing in this story. This is also abuse of a minor (Harry) in it, and a scene of Corporal Punishment. I use that term loosely because in this story that scene is one of abuse. Harry will eventually be in Snape's care but that will be a while yet , just an FYI. This fic explores what would happen if Sirius was Lupin's mate and how he would react to Harry being placed with him after Sirius dies.

* * *

Beware the Wolf

Chapter One - The Infirmary and Talks with Old Men

Harry Potter slowly drifted back into consciousness. He tried valiantly to open his eyes but it felt as if he were trying to lift a piano instead of two, usually, unnoticeable pieces of flesh. His eyelashes only fluttered uselessly against his cheek.

His head hurt fiercely, but he soon pushed that aside, having dealt with pain his whole life and well use to waking up in pain. He vaguely heard voices speaking nearby, and although he wasn't completely alert, he stilled his mind and stopped trying to open his eyes in an attempt to hear what was being said. His habit of eavesdropping to well developed to allow for him to do anything else.

"…ministry…Fudge finally…Voldemort…" Harry recognized Professor Dumbledore's voice immediately.

"Can't believe…really gone?" A dark voice answered uncharacteristically soft. Professor Snape.

"Yes…love…unable to withstand…Sirius." The last word effectively stopped his curiosity in the softly spoken conversation.

Sirius. He remembered now. Oh how he remembered! He had stupidly led his friends to the Ministry to save Sirius, but it had all been a horrible trap. He had been so foolish and now Sirius was dead.

His chest exploded with the pain of the loss and he couldn't bare it. He tried to lift his arm to clutch at the pain, but he couldn't, his arms just wouldn't move. The pain in his chest was worsening and he realized he wasn't breathing. He struggled unsuccessfully to catch his breath and will the tears he could feel pooling behind his still closed eyelids away. Finally, his lungs could take no more and he made a pained noise, not unlike that of a wounded animal, as his back arched slightly off the bed.

Silence descended for only a second before chaos seemed to explode from all around him. Frantic voices yelled his name, spells were whispered, and hands touched his chest and throat. The boy barely noticed in his haze of grief as he swiftly and silently passed back into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry was sitting in stony silence in his bed in the infirmary. It was Sunday evening, and apparently, the only reason he hadn't been allowed to leave as soon as he had woken was Professor Dumbledore's wish to speak with him.

To say he was annoyed would be an understatement. Didn't the man have an office to conduct meetings in? He hated the Hospital Wing.

Harry was really in no mood to talk. Surely the man would realize that? He thought for a moment and realized even if he did it wouldn't stop him. Dumbledore had this odd notion that horrible happenings needed to be talked out as soon as humanly possible. Harry hated that too.

He decided almost immediately, in a fit teenage temper, that he would sit silently when the Headmaster showed up. He wouldn't speak to him at all. Let's see how he likes it! Oh, he knew it was a juvenile plan and showed just how immature he still was, but he was fifteen after all. He thought it was high time he started to act like it. Truthfully, it had hurt more than he was willing to admit to have the Headmaster treat him so coldly all year and as ridiculous as it may be, he was determined to return the favor.

Harry was just finishing his supper when the Headmaster finally showed up. Harry heaved a quiet sigh before laying his utensils down and folding his hands in his lap.

The Professor didn't hesitate as he conjured his signature squashy purple chair and quickly sank down into it. He peered at Harry over his half moon spectacles and Harry found he had no desire to look at the man, so looked down and watched his fingers twisting in the sheets instead. For the first time in months he was able to look into his mentors eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. To him, it would almost be like granting forgivness, and he just wasn't ready to do that yet.

"How are you feeling, my boy? You've had us all quite worried." Dumbledore sounded no different than he ever did. Harry merely made a vague shrugging motion with one shoulder

Out the corner of his eye, he saw the headmaster clasp his hands softly in his lap before he started speaking again.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear neither your friends nor any of the order members sustained any permanent injuries stemming from the fight at the ministry." The, _except for Sirius_, was understood.

Harry clasped his hands tightly together at the reminder of what had been lost and what could have gone wrong. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of his friends and what could have happened to them. Sirius' death needn't have been the only one that night. They had been so extremely lucky. Was Dumbledore trying to remind him of that or was he really offering the reassurance he said he was? Harry wasn't sure and he didn't care to ponder on it either.

He pulled himself together and nodded tightly, still looking down at his fingers. There was a moment of silence that may have been awkward had Harry cared at all.

"I suppose you are wondering about the prophesy you found yourself fighting for last night?"

And so the Headmaster explained as Harry sat in incredulous silence.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He had been prophesied to defeat a Dark Lord. He clutched the bridge of his nose.

Seriously?

That wasn't even the most shocking thing, though. After all the odd things that happened to him it actually seemed somewhat tame. The thing that he just couldn't reconcile was that the two most powerful wizards in the world actually believed it and took it to heart as absolute truth.

Common sense, evidently wasn't so common.

Harry knew he wasn't the smartest or the most powerful. He was, at least, self-aware. His connection with Voldemort was the only thing that enabled him to defeat him; otherwise, Harry was sure he would have been the loser in the whole "either must die" contest. That is if you believed in Prophesy, which Harry didn't. Especially when that stupid bint Trelawney was the one who gave to ridiculous thing. Of course since Voldemort believed in the stupid thing then it was guaranteed to be 'fulfilled.'

Stupid superstitious Dark Lords.

He just couldn't understand why these two ridiculously powerful men believed that he, a child, would ever stand a chance against a 70 year old magical prodigy. They did though. They had truly believed it.

Weird.

And now the Headmaster had started prattling on about how exactly he believed Harry had defeated Voldemort. If he noticed that the boy in front of him had stayed silent and stony-faced as he was told of the prophesy and the circumstances of it being kept from him, he had steadfastly ignored it.

Harry just couldn't give up being angry yet and continued to sit, glaring and indifferent, in his uncomfortable infirmary bed while the Headmaster explained Voldemort's death.

"When he possessed you that evening, he was unable to sustain contact. Even with your blood in his veins, your mothers love still protects you. When he made mental contact with you, that protection, along with the love you feel for those around you, was too much for him. Much like you did physically your first year, you clung to his consciousness inside of you mentally, and Voldemort, body and soul, was destroyed." He smiled a grand smile at the bewildered boy.

Harry wasn't so sure it was a impressive a feat as the Headmaster was suggesting. He thought that his mind just went into survival mode and instinctually tried to protect itself from the threat it was presented with.

"Many Aurors, ministry workers, and the Former Minister of Magic witnessed this." The man continued, oblivious to Harry's skepticism. "You have been cleared in the press and given the Order of Merlin first class. I am very proud of you, my boy. Perhaps, when you feel up to it, you can join the celebrations."

_Did he really just…? _Harry thought shooting the man a poisonous look.

"Headmaster, I didn't meant to kill Voldemort and quite frankly I don't give a damn how proud anyone is of me. Sirius is dead." His voice cracked at the beloved name. "To me that is all that matters."

Dumbledore seemed surprised for a moment. Harry couldn't be sure, if it was because of what he said or because he had actually spoken.

"My dear boy, you must not wallow in your grief. It will do little good for anyone. Sirius died the way he would have wanted. You must trust me on that."

"Died the way he wanted did he?" Harry asked getting progressively angrier as he continued to talk to this stupid old man. Dumbledore nodded his head with a sympathetic look.

"By his bitch of a cousin's hand and drapery? You really think that would have been his preferred method?"

Again, Dumbledore looked taken aback. "Fighting, Harry. He died fighting."

"Well personally I don't think he wanted to die at all. And it would be an insult to him if I immediately forgot him and started to party like all the other inconsiderate arses out there. The same ones who vilified him and called me a liar for months. So please forgive me if I stay right here and grieve like any sane person would."

Dumbledore had the bullocks to actually look disappointed. "I know you are upset Harry. That is completely understandable, but you have a responsibility to show the people that the worst is over now. You will join a celebration or, if you prefer, you can wait until tomorrow night when we will go to the ministry to receive your Order of Merlin to make your first foray into public. I won't allow you to hole yourself away. The sooner you get out the better you will be." The man sounded a bit sterner at the end. He obviously expected to be obeyed, but his softly worded reprimand had done nothing but cause Harry to finally lose the hold he was trying desperately to keep on his always-volatile temper.

"If you think I'm going to celebrate anytime soon you have lost your mind!" He spat angrily. "I care nothing for the public's opinion or piece of mind at this point. They had a grand old time crucifying me in the paper this year and I'm not prepared to just forgive and forget! And the ministry?" Harry let out a derisive laugh. "They can go fuck themselves."

"Harry!" Dumbledore admonished, looking quite scandalized, but Harry just continued.

"I'll have nothing to do with the ministry, sir, if it's all the same to you. I wouldn't accept an award from them even if came with all the gold in Gringotts! How dare you come in here and try and tell me what I'm going to do!"

"I know what's best, Mr. Potter." The man demanded looking steadily over his glasses. "You _will _be going to the Ministry party tomorrow night." There was steel behind the man's voice, but Harry couldn't care less.

"The hell I will!" He spat and in his anger his magic lashed out.

Dumbledore's beard burst into flames.

Later on Harry would laugh about that but now he was too preoccupied, being both horrified at his accidental magic and angry at the man's gall. Dumbledore put his beard out quickly, and although it was singed and black in some places, it looked relatively fine.

Harry figured he had all ready screwed himself by using magic against the Headmaster so he may as well continue. "I'm not going to the Ministry, and you'll have to drag me kicking and screaming if you're convinced I have to be there. I'll tell every reporter I see exactly what I think of the ministry, the general public, and the goings on at this school this year. I am not in the mood to pander to the masses and I'll probably be quite harsh."

Dumbledore looked warily at the boy breathing deeply in the hospital bed and conceded defeat gracefully. Well, as gracefully as someone who had almost had his beard burned off, before being thoroughly put in his place by a student, could be.

"All right Harry. No need to get so worked up, yes? You don't have to go. You are right. It is much to soon. I will just let Cornelius know that you can not attend." Dumbledore then quickly fled…er…_hastened_ out of the infirmary to do just that. As he left Dumbledore couldn't help but be a little impressed. Harry was no push over, and he definitely had his mothers temper.

Harry laid back and tried to steady his breathing as the Headmaster left the infirmary. He hoped against hope that he wasn't expelled for what he had just done. It had been an accident after all. He suddenly chuckled as he remembered the look on the old man's face as he tried to stop his beard from burning. His chuckles soon turned to sobs as he tried not to think of how funny Sirius would have found it, but he didn't succeed.

In the end Harry succumbed to his emotions and the memories that were overwhelming him, hugged his pillow tight to his chest, and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Beware the Wolf

Chapter 2 - The Warning

The Great Hall looked wonderful, even covered in green and silver. The Slytherins had won the house cup this year.

Big Surprise.

It was the last day of term, a Friday coincidentally enough. Harry had only been released from the infirmary this morning, much to his annoyance. He had been magically exhausted before his spat with the Headmaster and 'the accident,' as he called it, had exhausted him even more. Madam Pomfrey had been out of her mind, honestly. She was beyond angry at his so called foolishness and punished Harry by making him stay the rest of the week in the infirmary.

He had paid her back by annoying the daylights out of her.

This morning before leaving he had spilled everything to the group that had went with him to the ministry. Hermione was the only one who didn't approve of his actions. After telling him 'I told you so' about the trap and berating him for questioning the Headmaster she proceeded to let Harry know exactly what she thought of his refusal to participate in the Ministry Ball that was being held in his name. She wouldn't even listen when he told her he hadn't known it was a ball _or _in his name. He wouldn't have gone anyway, but still.

"The Headmaster was right Harry." She said to him as she sat in a chair next to Ron's infirmary bed. "You shouldn't be so selfish. You're a public figure and sometimes you're going to have to cast aside your wants for the good of the many. The Headmaster knows best and your judgment hasn't been the best lately. You should have done as he wanted. Besides, you didn't honestly know Sirius all that well did you? I mean I spent more time with him this summer than you did. Don't you think your over reacting a little? I've read about the grief process extensively and I just don't think your reaction is completely genuine."

Silence had followed that pronouncement and what followed was a screaming match that would go down forever in the annals of Hogwarts history. Surprisingly enough Harry hadn't had to say a single word. It was Neville who had screamed and raged and reduced Hermione to tears. By the end of his thorough tongue lashing quite a few students and teachers had come to see what all the yelling was about.

Everyone was surprised to see the usually timid Neville Longbottom mercilessly berating Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm.

Neville finished his harangue with a barb about not being such a know-it-all, and how you couldn't learn everything from a book, especially emotions.

The final straw for the girl seemed to be when Ron, the person she was counting on to back her up, said, "Really, Hermione, that was just cruel. And you said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon."

She had run off to Madam Pomfrey's office after that to wait alone for Professor Flitwick to take her home as her parents had insisted on her returning as soon as she was able to travel.

She did not, however, apologize.

After that wonderful display of loyal friendship talk had continued until Ron had been picked up by his family. Every single one of his brothers had come along with his parents, Percy included, to make sure Ron was all right, praise his efforts at the D.O.M., and take him home.

By the time they were ready to leave Ron was a brilliant shade of red, but he seemed content in the affections of his family. Harry felt happy that Ron seemed to finally appreciate the family he had. Harry promised to write during the summer and was then hugged by a multitude of red heads before they all vanished threw the floo.

Harry had spent the rest of the day in his bed, curtains closed, but Neville had persuaded him to come down to the feast instead of staying in bed alone with his thoughts, as he had been planning on.

Luna joined them at the Gryffindor table and, surprisingly, he felt much better than he had since he had woken up in the hospital wing five days ago. Neville touched his shoulder gently to gain his attention.

"You want to head back up to the Common Room, Harry?" Harry looked around, finally noticing that the feast was over. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. His mind had been wandering too much lately.

"Sure Nev." They quickly bid goodbye to Luna and started to make their way to the staircase.

"Potter!" Harry and Neville both turned to find Professor Snape making his way over to them. Both boys groaned under their breaths but walked toward the man anyway.

He completely ignored Neville and addressed Harry swiftly.

"The Headmaster asked me to speak with you, Potter, before you retired for the night. If you would follow me to my office."

He obediently followed the man a few feet before he realized that Neville was right beside him. Harry looked at him questioningly but Neville only looked back with a stubborn expression on his face. Evidently, his friend wouldn't be leaving him alone and even though he knew the potions master was no threat, he was supremely grateful for the show of support. Neville had seriously been surprising him lately.

They traveled down to the dungeons in silence. When they arrived at the door to the dour man's office, he held it open for both boys. He made no mention of Neville's presence, just rolled his eyes dramatically when he noticed the lanky teen had also followed.

"Sit." He said, as he shut the door. He sat behind his desk with his hands folded on top. He glared at Neville briefly when he chose to stand next to Harry's chair instead of sitting.

"Longbottom, there is no need for you to stand guard over Mr. Potter. I assure you, I mean him no harm. If I did, I have had ample opportunity to do so. You will recall I did not partner him with you this semester during potions. That should be evidence enough I think."

He smirked as a red faced Neville sat down in the seat beside Harry. Harry was trying to decide if he should retaliate or laugh. It was pretty funny. Snape didn't give him a chance though.

"I'll get straight to the point, shall I?" He asked and then immediately continued. "First of all, the Headmaster bid me tell you his beard has recovered nicely and he does not hold your actions a few days ago against you."

Snape smirked at Harry while Neville chuckled under his breath. Harry blushed, yet again, at the reminder of his fit, and mumbled, "He deserved it."

"I dare say he did." Said the potion master, his smirk nearly turning into a smile.

"He would have told you all this himself, but, as you know, the ministry has no minister and is in quite a state and so he is there at the moment trying to push the Wizengomet to elect an Interim Minister."

Harry nodded. He knew the Headmaster had been reinstated to as Chief Warlock and was very busy at the moment. Fudge had been ousted just the day before. Harry's refusal to go to the ball seemed to drive home all the man's screw ups. Harry didn't care one bit.

"Although, it may be difficult to speak of at the moment, you should know your… Godfather left a will leaving most of his possessions to you. Grimmuald place is now yours as is that filthy house elf. It is currently in the Kitchens so that the Headmaster can keep and eye on it." He said it impassively, but Harry knew it was hard for him to leave out the insults him most assuredly wanted to say. Harry was glad he did though; this was all ready hard enough. His eyes were all ready prickling.

"He also left some things for his pet werewolf. Your guardianship the most valuable."

Harry ignored the barb toward Remus, utterly surprised by this turn of events. "The Headmaster isn't going to make me stay with the Dursley's?" He asked, barely daring to hope.

"No. He is not. Lupin will be at the train station waiting for you when you arrived at King's Cross station tomorrow evening."

Harry may have been depressed and mourning, but he couldn't help whooping in joy and throwing himself in Neville's arms. He quickly regained control and pulled away, but not before noticing Neville's pink cheeks and pleased smile. Snape, however, did not look pleased.

As Harry retook his seat, smiling widely for the first time since the ministry, Snape spoke up once again.

"I know how this must please you, Potter," The man began slowly, "but I feel the need to warn you."

"About what?" He asked.

"It was a closely guarded secret, as Lupin was of course a werewolf, but he and Black were together. They were mates, as is the custom of werewolves, and had been since their school days."

"I didn't know that." Harry was thoroughly confused. He had thought Remus and Sirius were just friends. Why hadn't they told him?

"Of course, you didn't, stupid boy. As I said, it was a closely guarded secret. Not even many in the order knew. I tell you this only because you will be staying with Lupin this summer and it is not uncommon for creatures to become… unbalanced or temperamental…after the loss of their mate."

Harry looked at the man incredulously. "What are you trying to say? Are you trying to tell me Remus would hurt me? That would _never _happen, sir" He stated passionately. What was Snape trying to do? Turn him against Remus?

"I will explain my reasons, you need to trust me, Potter. I may have a grudge against both of those mutts but your safety has always been my main priority. You know this." Harry did, so he listened.

"I am merely going to give you facts, Potter. The Headmaster discouraged me from saying anything but I believe you should know. The wolf was inconsolable after Black was sent to Azkaban. He raged for weeks and at one point had to be admitted to St. Mungo's. He recovered swiftly, and soon left England to travel for many years, but the initial reaction is what concerns me.

"Werewolves are fierce creatures, especially concerning their mates. No." He held up his hand as he saw Harry and Neville both start to protest. "This is a statement of fact. Lupin is more controlled than most but he is what he is. I am just making you aware of what could happen, Potter. I think it is a very bad idea to give you over to him so soon after Blacks passing, especially since you were involved in the incident, as it were."

Harry paled dramatically. Neville shot the man furious look and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him. Harry didn't respond but Snape cocked his head a bit to the side and raised an eyebrow at Longbottom.

"That was not an accusation. I have often complained of your brash attitude, but given the situation, even an Adult would have been hard pressed to stay put, instead of run off as you did. You were not given all the facts to begin with, you checked his hiding place, and you were deceived by a creature you would not have believed could lie to you. Your reaction was understandable. It was not your fault and we will leave it at that."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and simply nodded his head. Everyone he knew had told him the same thing, but coming from this man, it was different. Snape was always honest, brutally so at times. He hadn't lied to Harry yet and so he let the man's words wash over him. It wasn't his fault. He could almost believe it.

"As I was saying, I think it utterly foolish to give you to the wolf, but I hold the minority opinion it seems and Black's will is air tight. You will be staying with him until you reach your majority."

Harry interrupted. "I appreciate the concern, but I trust Remus. He wouldn't do anything to me Professor."

"Do not interrupt me again, Potter." Harry nodded sheepishly. "You may trust him, but I do not. I have something to give you to ease my mind, and help you if needed."

He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Harry.

_The home of Severus Snape is located at 387 Spinners End, Manchester, England._

Harry could hardly believe it. Severus Snape's home was under Fidelius, and he was sharing the secret with him! He quickly memorized it and burned the paper.

"Sir, I…" Harry had no idea what to say. Snape saved him from having to stutter his way through a heartfelt thank you.

"Yes, well, you're welcome Potter. I expect you to use that if you have need. My floo has no password, but I am unsure where you will be staying, there may be a password to leave. There is no password on the floo at headquarters either. If there is trouble, I expect you to use it. Only if there is trouble, mind." He stated firmly, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Of course, sir. I'm sure I won't need it, but I appreciate the gesture."

"Hmm." Snape looked at Harry and cleared his throat uncomfortably and said something so utterly surprising Harry was speechless.

"As horrible an influence as he indisputably was. The mutt did…love you, Potter. His only redeeming attribute."

Neville's mouth was hanging open and Snape was pink cheeked. It took a long moment for Harry to gather himself but his whispered "Thank you" was acknowledged none the less.

Snape seemed to be trying to find his bearings when he turned his attention to Neville. He looked him over briefly, as if measuring him up. "I suspect Mr. Longbottom would not be averse to your contacting him in the event of a problem. Am I right?"

"Of course sir! If you needed anything Harry, all you have to do is let me know. Gran wouldn't mind at all, I'm sure and…" Neville seemed to be rambling to make up for the awkward silence a moment earlier, but Snape couldn't handle that for long.

"Yes yes. We understand Longbottom. Now get out, the both of you." The boys sat for a moment stunned by the quick dismissal before scurrying toward the door.

"Oh, and gentleman?" Both boys stopped and turned. "I expect this conversation to stay between us, is that clear? I will be extremely …displeased… if I hear you have told anyone of this meeting." Both nodded quickly.

"Good. Out." And out they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Beware the Wolf

Chapter 3 - The Beginning

Harry stepped off the train and onto Platform 9 ¾ and couldn't help but smile. He wasn't being shipped off to the Dursley's for once and he couldn't be happier. Neville was right next to him as they stepped off and quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where the small old woman Harry had met during Christmas stood waiting for her Grandson.

Augusta Longbottom was a formidable woman, no matter her appearance, so Harry was understandably nervous about meeting her. Again.

"Gran," Neville said when they arrived before the woman, "this is Harry Potter. I wanted to introduce you again and let you know that Harry might be around this summer." Neville didn't stutter but he still seemed nervous. Harry wondered what his childhood must have been like.

"Hmph." She snorted as she looked him over. "You'll do I suppose. I'll be seeing him this summer you say? Well I dare say it's about time you started inviting people over Neville. I was beginning to wonder if you were ashamed of me." She gave her grandson a sharp look as she reached for Harry's hand.

Harry took it gently, but there really wasn't a need, Augusta had a hearty handshake. He felt a tingling in his hand almost immediately and yanked his hand bank, unsure what magic had just been done.

"Relax boy, just getting your magical signature so I can add you to the wards. That's all, that's all. No need to be so jumpy. Now get on with you. I hear Lupin will be watching you this summer. I saw him loitering outside the gateway."

With those words Harry gave Neville a hug, bowed slightly to Lady Longbottom and was on his was.

When Harry exited the platform he saw Remus immediately. He was so happy to see the man he almost hugged him, but Remus seemed rather reserved and had only nodded his head at Harry in greeting, so he restrained himself. If he was a little worried about the stilted greeting he shook it off quickly. He was sure that soon they would be getting on just fine.

* * *

Remus hadn't taken him to Number 12, as Harry had expected. Instead, he took him to Tintagel in Cornwall. A small cottage near the sea was where they would be staying. He had never traveled before, the Dursleys never allowed it, and so was truly excited to see a new place. Especially one Hermione had gushed over many times as being the birthplace of King Arthur. He stopped those thoughts in their tracks with a shake of his head. He didn't want to think about Hermione right now.

The small cottage had a kitchen, living room, and study downstairs, all quite nicely furnished. The Kitchen had cream-colored walls and wood cabinetry with stone counter tops. There was a family style wooden table in the middle of the room. It was made of the same wood as the cabinets. The floor was an earthy red stone

The living room walls were also painted in a cream but there was an abundance of dark wood panels and cabinets on the bottom third of the wall. The furniture was dark leather and portraits of castle ruins decorated the walls, making the over all feel of the cottage very masculine. Harry loved it immediately.

The study was filled with numerous bookcases holding dusty old tomes. The room was done up all in green and there was desk for writing.

The upstairs only held three bedrooms, all massive. The master bigger that the other two. He only peaked in there but all he could see was a sitting room much like the living room with doors branching off of it to the bedroom, bathroom, and closet.

He picked his room quickly. It didn't have a sitting room but it was still massive. Harry hadn't ever even seen a bedroom that large. It had the same cream paint and portraits as the living room, but the bedding was blue with cream and dark brown accents.

"I love your house, Remus." Harry had gushed, after putting his trunk in his bedroom.

"It was Sirius'." Harry's good spirits immediately left him. He had no idea what to say, but in the end, didn't have to say anything. The worn looking man quickly retired to his room. Locking the door behind him.

* * *

That first night showed Harry that all was not going to be fine, as he had so hoped it would be. He hadn't seen Remus for days after his initial exile into his room. No matter how Harry banged on the door or pleaded for an answer, none had come, even when he could hear the man in there moving around.

The first day was the hardest for Harry. He was used to fending for himself at the Dursley's home so it was with practiced ease that he cooked and cleaned, leaving food at Remus' door, even when the man never even opened the door to receive it. He just hadn't expected this so it was a bit of a blow.

It might be disheartening but He refused to feel hurt by Remus' continued isolation. He told himself it wasn't personal, and Remus was nothing like the Dursleys, even if this silent treatment felt reminiscent of them.

On the second day the only deviation from the day before was that Harry wrote his friends. He kept Remus' condition to himself for now, though. No use worrying everyone. He did his summer homework in those first two days and wrote a letter to Sirius, which he then burned. It had made him feel a little better.

The evening Prophet came that night and he read about the reform going on at the Ministry as well as the Death Eater trials. Evidently, all the Death Eater who had gone to ministry had been caught and he smiled in grim satisfaction when he read of Bellatrix Lestrange receiving the dementors kiss. Good riddance.

Day three came and went in much the same way, but Harry was starting to worry. Unless he had a stash of food in his room Remus hadn't eaten anything in days and if this continued he'd be forced to get someone else involved. He really didn't want to do that but resolved to wait a few days before taking that step.

On the fourth day, Wednesday, after spending 10 minutes at Remus' door trying desperately to get him to come out and eat breakfast, he decided he couldn't stay inside for one more moment. He hated being cooped up and ignored and it wasn't like Remus would even notice.

He left a note, he didn't expect to be read, took all the muggle money he was carrying, and set off into town. It didn't take very long to get to into the heart of the village and was soon just ambling around in no particular direction.

A helpful shop keeper directed him toward St Nectan's Glen and he set off eagerly to see if it was as beautiful as he had always heard. It was.

He spent most of the day wandering the many paths and, after paying the entrance fee, enjoying the Water Fall and the Tea Gardens. He thought of Sirius often, and during his walks decided to try to help Remus anyway he could. He was obviously suffering greatly, and Harry hated seeing him so upset. Or not seeing him, as it were.

He had a leisurely late lunch there in town and wandered into a few more shops before deciding it was time to begin the trek back home. He had had a wonderfully refreshing day and felt better than he had in a while. As he walked he began scheming on how, once Remus finally left his room, he would convince the man to come to the Glen with him. He was sure it would do him a lot of good.

It wasn't quite dusk when Harry came back to the cottage; sweaty, tired, but ultimately better for his leaving . He walked though the back door into the kitchen and saw his note was gone. Surprised, he dropped his rucksack and continued into the Living room.

"Remus." He called before stopping dead after opening the adjoining door. The Living Room had been completely destroyed while he was gone. The pictures were shattered and ripped apart, the couches overturned, pillow torn apart, stuffing flung everywhere. The couch closest to him looked as if it were close to being in pieces, it was that badly damaged. Who had done this?

Harry saw that nothing had been destroyed by magic and wondered if muggles burglars had been in the house. Only nothing seemed to be missing, just…demolished. He pulled out his wand and took a few tentative steps into the room. He heard a sound to his left and realized he hadn't even looked in that direction, stunned as he was by the destruction around him. He turned and before he could register anything was backhanded quite brutally. He literally flew off his feet hitting a piece of the ruined couch and tumbled over it.

He fought to keep conscious as the pain spiked on his cheekbone and eye. Tears quickly obscured his vision. That was soon forgotten, however, as adrenaline started pumping through him. He had to defend himself. He wasn't going out like this. He lifted his head, staggered to face his attacker, and nearly passed out again.

It was Remus.

Remus had hit him and destroyed the living room. His brain seemed to be malfunctioning because as soon as that thought entered his mind he tried to reject it. That couldn't have been what happened. Remus was…Remus. But the image in front of him proved the awful truth.

Remus looked wild for the first time in Harry's memory. His chest was heaving and his eyes had taken on an odd amber glint. He was staring right at Harry and when the werewolf stepped toward him, Harry instinctually took one back too.

"You are by far, the most selfish person I have ever met." Remus said through clenched teeth as he began stalking toward Harry. Harry was no stranger to violence, and not wanting to be hit again by an extremely angry werewolf, began backing up toward the door were the stairs were hidden. He kept his wand in his hand, but he wasn't sure if he could curse Remus if he really needed to.

Harry held up both hands in a placating gesture as he slowly backed away. "I don't understand…"

"You never do!" Remus practically spat. "No matter that Sirius died for you! No regard for that sacrifice. You are the whole reason he was there and yet you still can't bring yourself to follow the rules put in place for your safety!"

Harry felt the sting of those words as sharply as he had the slap, and lost his breath momentarily. He barely registered the unfairness of the accusation. He hadn't seen Remus in days, no rules had been laid down at all, but he understood what Remus was saying. He was to blame for Sirius' death.

The man was stalking toward him, and Harry forgot all pretenses and fairly ran to the door to the stairs, flung it open and raced up them, and down the hall to his room. He shut the door, but there was no muggle lock so he cast a strong locking spell while internally thanking Neville for telling him that he could use magic as long as he was staying with an adult wizard.

Then he cast a repelling charm, not unlike the one the Order had put on the doors during meetings to keep the Extendable Ears out, so that Remus would be unable to literally touch the door, and thus, unable to break it down. He prayed it held. He knew he was screwed if Remus grabbed his wand, but he hadn't seen it on the man and hoped that he calmed down before he remembered it.

For an hour Remus tried, unsuccessfully, to get into his room. He yelled and raged and Harry heard various items being thrown about and at the door but Harry hid in his closet. He felt safe there, just as he had in his cupboard at the Dursleys. He felt foolish and young at that moment. He tried to rationalize what Remus was doing, but he couldn't. Not at all

He ignored the noise in the hall as best he could and, eventually, Remus stopped trying to get into the room. Harry cried himself to sleep that night, dreaming of Sirius, and wondering how things had gone so wrong.

* * *

At nearly one o'clock Friday morning Harry could be found sneaking out of his room, just as he had done when he was smaller in Surrey. It had been over twenty-four hours since he had locked himself in his room. He was hungry, but was ashamed to admit he had been scared to leave the room while he knew Remus was awake, lest the man still be angry.

A he stole quietly through the house. He noticed the living room was back in order; looking as it always had. If not for the horrid bruising on his face, he may have thought the whole ordeal a nightmare. Merlin, how he wished it was!

Harry quickly grabbed a few pieces of fruit and bread, a few bottles of water, a tin of soup, and stuffed them into the rucksack he had left in the kitchen the night before.

He quickly made his way back to his room with his haul and deftly put the protections back on his door. He felt like a coward, but he did it anyway. Just as he finished the last charm, he heard Remus' door open and the soft padding of feet against the hard wood floor.

"Harry?" Came a soft voice from right outside his door. He didn't answer and soon Remus went back to his room. Harry waited a few more minutes and quickly ate his meal and went back to bed for another restless nights sleep.

Harry had been awake for a few hours thinking. He wasn't sure what he should do. The cottage didn't have a floo, so he really had no out, but he wasn't sure he wanted to stay. Remus obviously needed help that Harry couldn't give, especially since he blamed Harry for Sirius' death. He decided if anything else happened he would write to Neville and ask for help.

Around lunch, he decided to venture out of his room to get something to eat. He hadn't heard Remus' door open, but figured even if he did come out, he had had enough time to cool off. Plus, he was a Gryffindor. He wasn't going to hide in his room for the rest of the summer, that was for sure.

Harry's chest still ached at the thought that Remus blamed him. He _was_ the reason Sirius had gone to the ministry, if he had just been smarter… but no, he wasn't going to place the blame solely on himself. He was partially to blame, and he could take responsibility for what his actions had wrought, but he wasn't the only one culpable in what had happened. He wasn't going to let Remus continue to hurt him either. He'd all ready had enough of that for a lifetime.

He could understand the urge to rage. He had set Dumbledore's beard on fire, after all! But he wasn't going to let it happen again, that was for damn sure. Remus could destroy the house or anything else if that helped him, but he wasn't going to hurt Harry again. He was resolved. If a part of him was still frightened and worried he wouldn't be able to do anything against a fully trained adult wizard, he pushed it aside.

He sat quietly at the kitchen table, forcing himself not to flee to his room. and ate his lunch. He hadn't seen Remus yet and didn't want to leave the house again, lest it trigger the man, so he went into the study where he had left his school things and correspondence, sat behind the desk, and started to revise. He had just started a reply letter to Hermione when he heard the door to the study creak open.

Harry looked up from under his lashes and saw Remus standing there in a pair of threadbare trousers and a white button up shirt that was nice but too big for him. Harry realized with a pang that it was probably Sirius' and couldn't help but offer the man a hesitant smile.

"Afternoon." He offered as he went back to his writing. He didn't know how to treat Remus right now, and so resolved to treat him no differently than he had previously.

"Good afternoon to you, Harry." The man replied as he sat down across from him. He cleared his throat and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

Remus tentatively reached out and lightly grasped Harry's chin. Harry stopped writing and did not fight the man as he tilted his face to get a good look at the bruising. Remus brought out his wand and cast a spell over the injury.

"Your cheek bone is cracked." He whispered. Harry said nothing. Remus left the room without another word, but came back a few minutes later with a small measure of skelegrow and some bruise paste.

Harry swallowed the potion with a grimace and allowed the pale faced man to gently smear the paste onto the bruising.

"I am sorry, Harry. I… I should not have hit you. I was angry when I found you had gone out, but that isn't any excuse. It will never happen again, I promise you." He looked so upset that Harry ignored the fact that he hadn't apologized for the things he had said.

"I forgive you, Remus. I shouldn't have left. I know that now. We'll just put this behind us, all right?"

"Yes, all right. Thank you Harry."

"No problem. Maybe we should talk about those rules though."

So the two spent the rest of the day discussing rules and reading quietly together. Harry noticed Remus was still distant and his smiles never reached his eyes, but he figured that was normal. He almost wrote to Snape when Remus went to fix dinner, but eventually decided against it. Remus had promised it wouldn't happen again, after all, and Harry trusted that. He would soon come to regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Well here's chapter 4. I hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to review!

Update: I corrected some mistakes and added somethings to this just chapter. Every time I read through a chapter I find 15 things to change. I'll have to learn post and leave it alone. ;)

* * *

Beware the Wolf

Chapter 4 - Upsetting Developments

A week had passed and Harry had thought that now that Remus had finally left his room and (unhealthy as it was) let out some of his anger, things would become more…normal. They didn't. He'd seen little of Remus and the man continually stayed locked in his room.

The only reason he hadn't contacted Neville or Snape was that Remus was coming out for meals. It was the only time he came out, yes, but it was an improvement and progress was progress after all. At least he hoped so.

Harry had spent the majority of the last week at the beach very close to the cottage. Remus really didn't seem to care that Harry just wandered around. It was a bit bizarre actually.

The first few times Harry had come to ask Remus if he could go into town or to the beach the man had merely nodded his head. No questions asked, no inquiries about what time he would be back. That was uncharacteristic in and of itself, but soon Remus seemed to become annoyed at Harry's asking and told him as long as he was back to the house by dinner he was allowed to wander where he would. It was seriously confusing; especially with the way he had flown off the handle so spectacularly that one day.

He made a valiant effort to forget that first horrible encounter; it was harder still to forget the looks he kept receiving during meal times. It hadn't started off very harsh, just a glare here and there. Mostly reproachful looks. Soon, though Remus was giving him looks that rivaled Snape's on a particularly bad day. He had to resist the urge to flinch away at the anger he saw in his guardian's gaze. He tried to stay silent at meal times now, but that seemed to infuriate Remus just as much.

Remus had also checked his homework when Harry wasn't around. Harry was guessing he was doing it at night after lights out. The first time it had happened Harry had gone into the study to retrieve some parchment to write Ron and he had found his Transfiguration essay covered in so much red ink he was afraid that Hedwig had accidentally knocked over an ink well. He soon found out that wasn't the case.

One of his essays was waiting for him in the study for him to correct everyday. Harry wouldn't have been upset at all if Remus had just left it at correcting his mistakes. He would have been touched that Remus wanted to help with his education. That didn't seem to be why he was doing it, though. The remarks he made were scathing and sometimes a little hurtful.

'_This is utterly atrocious. I was under the impression that you attended Muggle School as a child. I couldn't tell by the structure of this paragraph."_

'_Did you actually read what you wrote? I hope not. This is disgraceful.'_

'_These concepts are easily grasped by first years. Your examination of it woefully lacking. Unacceptable.'_

Harry diligently corrected them without complaining in the hopes that Remus would be happy with him. He was sure he had failed miserably.

He noticed that it was getting worse the closer it came to the full moon. Harry tried to explain it away by saying it was only because it was the first full moon Mooney would spend without his mate, but he knew it was a flimsy excuse. Remus had always prided himself on his ability to contain his wolf. He didn't even seem to be trying anymore.

He was almost relieved when Remus and he made their way to Grimmauld Place to get ready for the full moon. As Remus walked down to the dungeon room he was to stay in during the transformation, Harry sat down to have a quiet night. That didn't last long. For some reason, Remus hadn't activated the silencing charms on the magically strengthened room he was in.

Harry didn't sleep at all that night. The sounds emanating from the dungeon echoed through the entire house and for the first time Harry wondered why the hell Remus hadn't gotten any Wolfsbane.

He tried to cast a silencio, but it was a localized silencing charm and would only silence an object or being, and he didn't know one that could silence a whole room. He did cast a silencer around the door, and while it muffled the sound, it didn't block it completely. By the time the sun rose Harry was exhausted and a bit nauseous.

He went down to the room to check on Remus before lunch, and while he looked battered, he was asleep on the bed just as he told Harry he would be. He left him some broth with a warming charm over it, a pitcher of cool water, and a glass. He hoped Remus would appreciate the gesture and eat a little when he woke up.

Harry searched the Black Library all day, pausing only to retrieve the dishes from outside Remus' dungeon room, but research was not his strong suit and so it was almost nightfall when Harry found out that room size silencing spells were more wards than charms and so were way beyond Harry's ability to cast.

That night was, therefore, nearly the same as the previous one, so Harry spent another sleepless night listening to the horrible howls, scratching, and bangs that accompanied Remus' transformation.

The third and last night, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He had never been able to sleep during the day, and if he had to go without sleep for one more night, he was going to cry. He went to the floo and called Neville. Instead, he got Nev's Gran who immediately let him through to spend the night. Neville wasn't home, but was at a Herbology retreat. Madam Longbottom was gracious enough to let Harry stay anyway. He was eternally thankful to her for that. He slept the whole night through, flooing back before Remus awoke at noon.

* * *

Life continued in the same fashion it had before the full moon for exactly 3 days. The glares continued, Remus never spoke unless spoken to, and even then, he was very short with his answers. Harry's essays continued to look like they were bleeding and Harry was spending as much time out of the house as he possibly could. He was starting to think he had made mistake by not taking Snape more seriously. Remus wasn't getting better. Harry was really starting to worry about him.

On the morning of the fourth day, a letter came for Remus at breakfast. The unfamiliar Eagle Owl stayed only to nip some bacon off Harry's plate before taking off again. Harry didn't notice the man across from him becoming angrier and angrier until a fist slammed down onto the table. He startled and looked up into amber eyes. This could get bad very quickly.

"You went to the Longbottom's?" He asked Harry, voice low and gravely sounding, even as he raised it.

Harry's heart nearly stopped beating. He had totally forgotten about telling Remus he had left number 12 the last night of the full moon. '_Stupid' _he thought, _'so stupid'_

"I… Yes, sir."

"After I specifically told you not to go ANYWHERE without telling me FIRST!" He yelled as he stood up and, again, slammed his fist into the table.

"Well, I had meant to tell you." Harry explained hurriedly. "I didn't realize how bad your transformation would be, and you forgot to activate the silencing ward thing in the dungeon. It was only one night. I swear! I just forgot to tell you, I wasn't keeping it from you purposely."

"Really?" The man asked sarcastically, arms crossed over his chest. "You saw Mooney up close your third year, and you can't handle merely hearing him now. I find that hard to believe."

Harry was relieved to see the man was calming down and his eyes were going back to normal.

"It was way worse this time, and I couldn't sleep at all. You howled and banged into the door almost all night. I think maybe Mooney was just missing his mate, next time…"

"What?' Remus asked surprised, interrupting Harry mid sentence. His face looked surprised but it was slowly turning red. Harry realized his mistake immediately. Remus was getting angry again. His Uncle used to turn that color all the time when Harry was around.

"What did you say?" Remus' eyes sparkled menacingly. His voice was calm, it was an eerily scary calmness.

Warning alarms were blaring in Harry's head so he did the only thing he could think of. He lied. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." Harry got up from his chair. He was really starting to get scared. Remus' eyes were amber again and he was panting heavily.

"Who told you?" Harry just shook his head, unwilling to rat Snape out as well as implicate himself in something that Remus was so angry about.

"WHO TOLD YOU?" He raged suddenly, losing the calm facade he had been projecting just one moment ago. Harry was about to take off, just as he did that first day, when Remus suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the back of his neck in an unforgiving grip.

"No one told me, I… I just figured it out." Harry stuttered out as Remus dragged him to the study.

"You're lying." Remus said as he threw Harry chest down on the desk. "I don't know who told you but they had no right! You _especially_ had NO RIGHT to know." He took out his wand and Harry was spun quickly around, bent over, and his chest was magically stuck to the desk. He tried to move his feet and found they were stuck as well. He wriggled and tried to free himself until he found his denims unceremoniously pulled down around his ankles. His pants were left on and Harry now knew exactly where this was headed. He was reminded forcibly of the few times Vernon had been lucky enough to catch him when he was small and had thrashed him.

His fears were confirmed when he heard a 'swish' and then a 'thwack' a half second before he felt the fiery hit on his upper thighs. In that brief moment he thought (read hoped) that Remus was just punishing him for leaving the house and using the floo without permission. Those hopes were dashed as he listened to what the man was saying as he unmercifully began to beat him.

"I can't believe *thwack* you think *thwack* you have any right *thwack* to even speak of him." *thwack*

"I have no idea *thwack* who told you *thwack* but you didn't deserve to know. *thwack* Sirius died *thwack* because of you. *thwack* He should never *thwack* have even been there." *thwack*

"But you had to run off *thwack* and play the hero *thwack* like always *thwack* and yet another *thwack* person died for you." *thwack*

"Maybe if someone had *thwack* done this sooner,*thwack* you wouldn't be as *thwack* arrogant and brash as you are!"

Harry had all ready lost the battle with his tears and was sobbing heavily into his arms by this point, not because of the pain, but because of the words being spoken. Not only had Remus accused him of being guilty of Sirius' death, but of others too.

"I'm sorry!" He cried desperately. "I didn't mean it to happen! I thought he was in trouble! I've never wanted anyone to die for me." He sobbed out between hits. The belt stopped hitting his backside just then, but his relief was very brief as Remus leaned down and whispered harshly in his ear.

"No you never mean it to happen do you? But it happened all the same, and now Sirius is dead and _you _are to blame. I'm not going to let anything like that happen again. You _will _learn to do as you're told, even if I have to take a belt to you to drive that message home."

But Harry still had a little fight left in him. "Bellatrix killed him, not me." He tried to stop crying and make his voice sound convincing, but he didn't succeed with either.

Remus grabbed Harry's hair and pulled it back hard as Harry let out a surprised yell. "You're the one who led him there. Lured him from safety with your own stupidity. It is your fault and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for it! You will learn though, if it's the last thing I do. You. Will. Learn."

Learn what Harry didn't know but he didn't have time to wonder because in a further fit of temper Remus slammed Harry's head down hard on the desk. Blood spurted from his nose. He didn't pass out, but he wished he had, as Remus continued raining blows down on his buttocks and thighs. It seemed like forever, but he finally stopped, threw the belt down on the floor, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry was hysterical. He could barely breathe he was crying so much. It took quite a while to stop weeping. His entire ass down to his middle thigh still felt like it was on fire, but he could do nothing about that because he was still stuck to the bloody desk. He had been thrashed before, by Vernon, and held under the torture curse too, but he hadn't ever cried liked this before. The fact that is was Remus who had beaten him was the difference. He was supposed to care about Harry not hurt him, like the others. He did though, and Harry's heart hurt almost as badly as his backside.

He stayed like that all day until, finally, at dusk, the sticking charm wore off and Harry fell into a heap on the floor, exhausted, in pain, and heartsick. He laid there in despair not even trying to get up.

He had no choice now; he had to get out of there.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with an extremely sore backside and a nice goose egg on his forehead. His nose, thankfully, had not been broken. He dragged himself off the study floor and limped slowly up the stair, and went to take a shower. He took a quick peek in the mirror before getting in and discovered that he was covered in purple and black bruising from the middle of his thigh upward. It explained the continued pain, at least.

He waited until dinner to leave his room, still limping slightly as he went down the hall and to the stairs. He didn't meet Remus on his way to the kitchen but did spy him in the back garden looking at the sunset. He hurriedly made himself a sandwich, but before leaving the kitchen found a note on the table.

_You are on restriction until further notice. All mail is to be presented to me before you open it or send any out. Leave your wand on the table; you have no need of it. You will be present at every meal starting tomorrow. Do not test me anymore than you all ready have._

_-R_

Harry stared for a moment before laying his wand down on the counter. The sick feeling in his stomach was nearly debilitating and as soon as he was safely back in his room, he collapsed on the bed and tried to think of a way out of this horrible, horrible, situation. Clutching his hand around the note he realized that it would be dangerous to fight with Remus; he would just have to cooperate. He sat for a moment before inspiration struck. They would be going back to Number 12 for the next full moon. If he could just make it until then, he could escape while Remus was unable to stop him.

He heard the backdoor slam downstairs and a moment later his name was called. As he made his way back down he hoped that his plan worked. He couldn't help but think the next few weeks were going to be dreadful.

* * *

AN:

Poor Harry! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

Beware the Wolf

Chapter 5 - More Heartache and The Escape.

Harry sat on the beach a small ways from the cottage and thought about how everything had changed.

Oh, from the outside looking in it would seem like just small inconsequential changes. Remus watching him more carefully, no more trips to town, more chores and studying. These were all things that anyone watching would attribute to Remus taking his guardian duties more seriously.

They weren't bad things really, Harry thought, as he watched the waves crash into the sand. He was still allowed at the beach with Remus' supervision and the chores and studying were no more than a boy his age could expect. If things had been different Harry would have appreciated the attention. As it was, he didn't. Perspective has a way of changing things after all, and what once would have been a sign of caring now only reminded Harry of how trapped he was.

What outsiders would be unable to see, that was where the real problems lay. Remus had become quite unlike himself; muttering under his breath and insulting Harry any time he did anything Remus found lacking, which happened often. Days were filled with cuffs and cruel words and once a sharp slap to the face, the last for no discernable reason. The man watched Harry to the point that it was stifling. The only time Harry was alone was when he was in the loo and asleep.

He had endured worse treatment from the Dursleys, but Harry had always known they didn't care for him. He had no expectations and so wasn't surprised when the Dursleys hurt and belittled him. He had known Remus. He loved Remus and had though Remus had cared for him in return. That wasn't the case anymore.

Remus hated him.

Harry's plan of waiting until they went to Grimmauld Place before trying to get away was still on. He had been polite, willing, and docile. He wasn't sure how long he could keep that up because it really wasn't easy for him to go so against his nature. His temper was always close to the breaking point, but he had been able to calm himself many times by literally biting his tongue. He knew it wasn't healthy but it was the lesser of two evils. Merlin, he needed to get out of here.

His plan was not the work of genius; it was simple in the extreme.

1. Get to number 12.

2. Wait until Remus starts transformation.

3. Leave the house by any means.

4. Get to Snape's house.

Easy right? If he got out the very first night, he knew Remus would be unable to follow for two more days. It was perfect and he couldn't really see how it could fail, but nothing he ever thought would be simple ended up being that way. He'd just have to be prepared.

As sure as he was of his plan, he had tried to abandon it two days before. He shook his head at his own stupidity.

He had woken in the middle of the night from a bad dream and as he lay there panting he had been struck with an epiphany. Why the hell was he still here? Why wait weeks when he could just sneak out now? Remus was asleep wasn't he? He could be out of here before then man woke up in the morning. He didn't have his wand so he couldn't call the night bus, but he could take the muggle bus to London and floo to Snape's from the Leaky Cauldron.

It was an ill thought out plan, he knew now. What if Remus had just waited at the Leaky? There were only a few places Harry could have gone, after all. Harry hadn't thought of that though, and had rashly decided just to leave now before he lost his nerve. He hadn't even changed his clothes, just left his room in his pajamas, which ultimately ended up saving him from another beating. He had gotten to the door from the living room to the kitchen when the voice he had been afraid to hear spoke up behind him.

"Where are you going Harry?" Remus gruffly demanded.

Harry had jumped about two feet, spun around, and slammed his hand down over his fiercely beating heart. There Remus was, standing at the bottom of the stair still dressed in his rumpled nightclothes; hair heavily disheveled. He looked wide-awake, though, and the suspicious look on his face showed clearly what he thought Harry had been doing.

"I was just getting a glass of water, Remus." The lie had flown so easily from his mouth he had to stop and make sure that it was he who really spoken. He wasn't normally that smooth. "Did I wake you? You scared me half to death!" He figured his tone had been convincing because the suspicious look disappeared from Remus' face and had been replaced by the cold mask he'd been wearing of late.

"You did, the ward around your door woke me up when you opened it. I'd appreciate you not getting up in the middle of the night again, Harry. I don't particularly enjoy being woken up abruptly. Now get your water and get back in the bed."

Harry had gotten his water, Remus watching all the time, and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him. He had leaned back against the door, glass in hand, and cursed himself for being so stupid and Remus for putting him in this position. He knew he'd have to go with his original plan. It was better that way anyway. He could do this. He had thought and so far, he had.

"Harry?" He heard Remus call from a few feet away. "Come in for dinner."

Harry got up quickly, followed Remus into the kitchen, and sat down to eat. One of the reasons he so enjoyed his daily beach time, was that the sand was so soft to sit on. He still had bruises on his thighs and arse from the belting he got a week and a half ago, and though there wasn't that much pain, it was still uncomfortable to sit on hard surfaces. Like the kitchen chair he was perched on.

They ate in silence. Well Harry did anyway. Remus sat muttering to himself, seemingly random things. It was disturbing as hell, and so Harry ignored it. A hand suddenly struck the side of his head, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to nearly knock him out of his chair.

"What was that for?" He cried automatically. As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. Remus' look was sharp and threatening.

"Sorry sorry." He said quickly trying to diffuse the situation. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Don't talk to me like that again, Harry." Remus stated softly, but firmly. "This is your only warning. I'll not put up with that kind of disrespect."

"Yes sir." Harry replied. What did the man expect though? He clouted him out of nowhere!

"I was saying that you got a letter from Neville Longbottom. He wanted to see how you were doing. I'll give you the letter and you'll present me with your reply before you go to bed. You should write Ron as well. He asked if you could come to the Burrow for a week or two. Tell him you're on restriction and that you can't."

Remus abruptly got up from the table and went to stand by the sink.

"He'll wonder why I'm on restriction." Harry ventured tentatively as he began to clear the table. "What I supposed to tell him?"

Remus was setting the dishes to wash now so he didn't turn around when he replied. "You can't think of anything?" He asked lightly "There are so many things to chose from after all, aren't there? Surely you could pick one." His voice was getting gravely at the end.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. It was the safest answer he thought. He was wrong. It seemed to be a pattern for him lately.

"_Yes, sir." _Remus mimicked unkindly, back still facing Harry. "It seems that's all your capable of saying now isn't it? I wonder though, if your just placating me or if you really have learned to obey. A little late if you have isn't it!" His voice was louder and rougher at the end but he wasn't yelling quite yet. He plucked the plate hovering over the washbasin out of the air and smashed it on the ground. Harry's heart was racing as he ducked behind the dinner table as a glass was thrown his way and shattered on the wall behind him.

The next three minutes were a petrifying experience for Harry. He imagined this is what had happened to the living room that first week, but it was horrifying to watch. He stayed crouched with tears in his eyes as we watched Remus destroy every dish in the kitchen, as he cursed and raged, and he fervently hoped that that was all Remus was going to do.

Finally the voices stopped, all for the heaving breaths Remus was taking in. Harry shakily stood up but kept his eyes on his shoes.

"Look at what you made me do." Barely a whisper, but it was a heartfelt one, as if Remus truly believed Harry was responsible for this.

"I'll clean it up. Harry breathed, willing Remus to just leave.

"Good boy." It was said with no inflection so Harry couldn't be surely if he was being sarcastic or not.

Glass crunched under the werewolf's feet as he left the room. The door was left open so he could still keep an eye on Harry as he sat in the living room and picked up a book. As if he hadn't just wrecked the kitchen and scared a 15-year-old boy out of his mind.

As Harry cleaned the broken glass and food from the floor he thought of how completely unreasonable and insane Remus was acting. He had been nearly incoherent with rage over what? A question about what he was to tell Ron he was on restriction for? He was mad. Harry took a breath and tried to stele his resolve.

_I can do this. Only a three more weeks. I can do this…_

It took a while but he finally finished, wrote his friends and went to bed. His last thought was, '_just a few more weeks.'_

* * *

A few days later Harry was busy cleaning his room when he heard a strange noise from downstairs. I waited a moment and when he heard nothing else; he shrugged his shoulders and continued his dusting. He had just finished when he door was furiously banged open. There Remus stood with a few rolls of parchment clenched in his hand, looking for all the world as though he'd like nothing more than to throttle someone.

'You have a letter." He said through clenched teeth. When Harry just stood their, eyes wide and scared, Remus continued. "It's from Neville." He threw the letter on the bed and Harry tentatively walked over and picked it up of his comforter.

Harry scanned the letter, worriedly looking for whatever it was that sent Remus of the deep end. He found it near the bottom of the first page.

Snape had, evidently, written to Neville to make sure Harry was being treated well. He supposed the man was trying to be sneaky by writing Neville but that boy had not a cunning bone in his body and had written all about the letter, how he was fairing, and even mentioned the talk the three of them had had before term ended. Evidently, Snape being worried of Harry's welfare made Remus irate.

"So you're close with Severus now?" Harry shook his head, but Remus took a menacing step toward him and pushed him so hard he fell on his backside. "I suppose he was the one who told you about Sirius and I. I should have known he'd take it upon himself to tell you. I'm sure the thought it was one final dig to Sirius."

He grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him up until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Did you even wait until Padfoot completely fell into the veil before replacing him with that greasy bastard? Sirius would be ashamed of you. I didn't think I could hate you anymore than I all ready do, but I was wrong."

The air left Harry's lungs at that statement, but he didn't have time to think about the cruel words before he was let go and fell backwards once more. He looked up from his position on the floor in time to see Remus take off his belt. He scurried away from what he knew was coming.

"Come. Here." Remus demanded, pointing his finger to the floor in front of him.

"No." Harry whispered, shaking his slightly; and though he was shaking in fear, he bolting for the door. He got halfway to the stairs before he was tackled to the floor. He struggled and kicked, but Remus was stronger and once he got his arms around Harry, the boy had no chance. Remus dragged him back to his room and threw Harry to the floor. As he calmly stepped in and locked the door, Harry made one last-ditch effort to at least postpone what he knew was coming. He knew it was futile but he scrambled toward his bathroom door anyway.

It shut just a he reached it. The audible click telling him it had been locked. He turned around slowly and saw Remus stowing his wand back into his inner vest pocket.

"You," He remarked with eerie calmness, "are in big trouble, young man."

Harry let out a single terrified sob.

* * *

Harry couldn't move the next morning, he was so sore. Remus hadn't been able to stick him to any surface at first and so just hit Harry as he lay curled on the floor or as he tried to crawl away. Harry eventually was such a sobbing, shaking mess he was unable to try to get away anymore, Remus had lifted him onto his bed, and the beating had started in earnest.

He was sure he was bruised all along his back and sides as well as his thighs and buttocks. The old ones had just turned yellow but the new ones would probably overlap those now. He lay in the bed for the rest of that day and the next, only getting up to use the loo and get water from the tap. He was to sick and in pain to even think of venturing downstairs for food.

Remus, thankfully, stayed away.

* * *

Harry finally got out of bed the third day and went downstairs to eat. Breakfast was on the table and while he tried to stand up and eat, Remus had pushed him into a chair.

Harry inhaled through his teeth as his abused backside hit the chair and tried to stand back up. Hands on his shoulders prevented him from doing so and a hissed, "Stay there," prevented him from trying to get up again.

"Why? " Harry asked after he finished his breakfast and was about to leave the room. He was standing in the door way and he suddenly had to have the answer to this question.

"Why what?" Remus asked uncaringly from behind his Daily Prophet.

"Why did you consent to be my guardian if you hate me so much? You obviously don't want me. Why not let someone else have me?"

"Sirius gave you to me." He said as if that answered the question completely. Harry just looked at him silently before leaving the room and heading for the study. Two more weeks and he was getting out of here. Hopefully after then he'd never have to see the hateful face of Remus Lupin ever again.

* * *

The first two weeks of July moved slowly, too slowly for Harry's liking. His backside and thighs were covered in bruises in various stages of healing. Constant reminders of the two beatings he had received. His face had a yellow green bruise from a slap for 'cheek' that Remus had refused to heal. Their routine had continued in the same pattern during those two weeks and Harry had never been so thankful when the day of the full moon finally arrived.

He was significantly less glad when Remus told him, after they had arrived at Number 12, that he had blocked the floo and would be booby trapping all the doors and windows.

"If you don't try to leave this time, I'll take you off restriction. I'm doing this for you Harry. You have to learn."

Harry didn't know whom Remus was doing it for, but it wasn't him. He was going to find a way out of this Merlin-forsaken house if it killed him. He wasn't going to step one more tow in that cottage ever again, but he had only nodded his acceptance to Remus' decree.

It seemed to him that he had traded one abusive environment for another and he wasn't going to take it anymore. He had a place to go, two in fact. He just needed a way out of the house.

* * *

The full moon was up and the noises from the dungeon told Harry it was time to move. He had to be out of the house tonight. It would give him two days to reach Snape's and convince whoever he could that Remus needed help and keep him as far away from Harry as possible. Remus would be in no fit condition to look for him until the end of the moon cycle. As long as he got out tonight, he would be fine.

Hours later, he was no closer to leaving when the answer came to him in a burst of hysteria-filled inspiration at 4:30 in the morning.

"Kreacher!"

The ugly little elf popped into existence right in front of him, but before he could say anything derogatory, Harry quickly cut in.

"Can you pop me out to the road in front of the house?"

"Why stupid half-blood master wants this, Kreacher wonders."

"Answer the damn question!"

"Kreacher can. Oh what would Mistress say if she…"

"Yes, yes, she'd be horrified I'm sure. Kreacher I want you to pop me out to the street and then go back to Hogwarts. If Remus summons you, do not come. That is an order. Understand?"

Kreacher looked at him for a moment before grabbing him suddenly and popping him out to the street. Before he took off again Harry stopped him.

"Do you know where we were staying, the Cottage in Tintagel?"

"Kreacher knows."

"Go there and find my wand and bring it here as quick as you can. Then I want you to go back, pack all my things in my trunk and bring it to my bed in Gryffindor tower. Do not destroy anything."

By six o'clock Harry was sitting anxiously on the night bus, wand in hand, headed for The Leaky Cauldron. The bus was ridiculously full because of morning commuters, and it was well past eight o'clock before he finally arrived. He tried to reassure himself that Remus would still be passed out right now and that any wards would not have been tripped and so even if he were awake he would think Harry was just asleep or sulking in the house somewhere.

It didn't reassure him though and he looked furtively around before the establishment before asking Tom for passage through his floo.

"Are you sure you don't want St. Mungo's Mr. Potter?" Tom whispered anxiously, obviously noticing the bruises on his face.

"No sir, I just need to use the floo to get somewhere safe. Please, sir, I'm in a hurry." The desperation must have leaked into his voice because Tom refused to take the last two Knuts Harry had on him and just told him to be careful as he escorted the boy to the floo himself.

Harry quickly threw in some powder, stepped into the fire, and whispered clearly. "Severus Snape's home. Spinners End." He desperately hoped that was the right way to say it.

When he stepped out of the floo into the drawing room of what had to be Severus Snape's house, he was surprised to find both Snape and the Headmaster sitting in wingback chairs next to the fire.

Both men looked properly shocked then worried when they saw the state he was in. They both jumped up from their chair and started to usher him to the sofa, but the adrenaline in Harry's system was gone, and now that he knew he was safe he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

He collapsed on the couch and as Dumbledore sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey Snape knelt down nest to the boy as he lay on the couch.

"You were right Professor." Was all he could say to the man's questioning look before he promptly passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

I know this is super late…but I decided to add this chapter. It wasn't originally planned so I hope it's okay. Last chapter to be posted tomorrow! Leave me some love!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Explanations

Harry was sitting a bit uncomfortably in the Headmasters office. He was feeling uncomfortable party because of the way he had treated the Headmaster the last time he had seen him, but mostly because of the discussion they (he, Snape, Dumbledore, and Kingsley Shacklebolt) had just had. He had told them of everything that had been going with Remus in the past weeks and for some reason Snape hadn't stopped glaring at the Headmaster since.

Kingsley had left about a half an hour ago to get Remus out of Number 12. Harry supposed he would be taken to St. Mungo's but he hadn't really asked. They had been sitting here in silence for all that time and just as he was about to ask if he could go, Dumbledore started speaking.

"I am very sorry, Harry, that you had to endure such treatment; especially from someone who was entrusted with your care."

"Yes." Drawled Snape, cutting the Headmaster off before he could say more. "Sorry you may be, but it seems to be a recurring theme in Mr. Potter's life to have to put up with mistreatment from those he should be safe with."

He pierced the Headmaster with a fierce look before continuing. "The fact is; you have blatantly ignored the counsel of others when they've disagreed with the advisability of placing this boy with both the Dursleys and the Wolf.

"The Dursleys were horrible, despicable people. You assured us all that such a measure was unavoidable, and truly, it was; as disgusted as I am to acknowledge that it is true. Why did you, then decide, to put the boy in another situation where he could be mistreated? You had to have known what could have come of that. The very real danger that he was being put in. I, for one, want to know why you agreed to this ridiculous and hazardous course to begin with!"

Harry just sat there watching as his usually calm professor became progressively louder and louder until the last sentence was practically shouted. Harry was sure that if the man's robes weren't in the way he would have seen him stamp his foot! As funny as that thought was, he didn't laugh. He wanted to know the answers to those questions as well. He wasn't sure what the deal was with werewolves and their mates but obviously Snape had known and so did the Headmaster.

"I wanted to do the best thing for both of them, Severus." The Headmaster began softly. Harry was aggravated that he was being talked about like this but assumed he would get more information if he just kept quiet and let the two men talk between themselves. "Harry needed a new home and Remus had just lost the only family he had left. They needed each other, Severus."

Snape huffed through his nose. "That might be true Headmaster, but you knew that there was a great chance the Lupin wouldn't take the help the boy's presence would give him; that he may give in to his Wolf's anger, and hurt the boy instead."

"What are you…?" Harry started to ask. He was thoroughly bewildered by this point. How could his presence have helped Remus? Was the treatment he received deliberate or not? Did every Werewolf go through this if they lost their mate? And if so, he could understand why Snape had warned him. He didn't get to ask his questions, though, because the Floo flared just then and the tall, broad form of Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the room.

"Headmaster, Severus." He acknowledged the men in his deep, calming voice.

"Harry I can safely say your unpleasant summer is at an end." He said as he sat down in the armchair next to Harry.

"As you know, I was just at Grimmauld Place." Harry's heart skipped a beat. Had they arrested Remus? He wasn't sure if he wanted that or not. Remus had hurt him, yes, but was it something he could have help? Did it really matter? He was so conflicted! Those emotions must have shown on his face because Kingsley quickly continued.

"He was not arrested." Harry was simultaneously relieved and anxious. "He was taken to St. Mungo's before he was even regained consciousness after his transformation last night. He's being kept in a private room where he is going to receive the help that he needs. No need to worry."

"He's getting help?" Harry asked in a small voice. Kingsley nodded slowly once. "Does that mean… he didn't really want to hurt me?"

Kingsley looked at Dumbledore and Snape briefly before addressing Harry again. "What do you know about Werewolves and their mates, Harry?"

"Well, Professor Snape told me that werewolves could be dangerous after they lose their mates, but that's all."

Kingsley shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked directly at the Headmaster.

"You should have told him all this all ready. You sent him to Remus without any real understanding of what could happen."

"An honest mistake, I assure you. I was counting on Harry being able to help Remus through his mourning. I don't mean that as a criticism!" He hastened to add when he saw the furious look from Severus, the disapproving look from Kingsley, and the guilty look from Harry.

"It wouldn't have been a conscious thing on your part, Harry. Your very presence should have been enough to help Remus. I honestly don't understand why it did not and I am very sorry for that my boy. Very sorry indeed." Harry looked up at the Headmaster and realized that he truly was sorry. He looked devastated at his mistake, and very very guilty.

"I don't blame you for what happened, sir. You were giving me what you knew I wanted and I was really glad to be going with Remus this summer. I didn't believe Professor Snape when he warned me before the term ended and I really should have listened to him." He sent Snape an apologetic look; the man nodded in return.

"I should have contacted someone when he first started acting strangely but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt…"

"Bloody Gryffindor." Snape swore under his breath.

"… and so I waited. Maybe if I had more information it would have changed things but it's too late for that now." Harry gave the aged man a small smile to show that he was forgiven. "I would like to know what's going to happen to Remus and if this was something he could have helped."

Harry wasn't sure if the answer to the last question was going to change his all ready jumbled up feelings, but he wanted to know anyway. He was frightened about the answer, but as Snape had just said, he was a 'bloody Gryffindor.' He would get through this.

"All right, Harry," Began Kingsley lifting his foot up to rest one ankle across his knee. He sat back and let his elbows rest on the arms of the chair. "First let me tell you a little about werewolves and then I'll tell you about the relationship they have with their mates." Harry nodded.

"Werewolves are pack creatures. You all ready know this." Harry nodded his head even though he knew it wasn't really a question.

"Let me give you a little background. Before the discriminatory stance the ministry has taken in the last 50 years, werewolves were able to get jobs just like anyone else. Most werewolves were adults. Children weren't usually bitten because it's not under usual circumstances that children are out after dark with out their parents. It is especially unusual because the moon doesn't usually come out until well after nightfall. Most people in the wizarding world are aware of the moon cycles and try to stay inside on the evening of the full moon."

"But, wait," Harry interrupted. "What about the muggles? Aren't some of them bitten as well? They wouldn't know about the full moon. And how are children bitten if their parents are so conscious of the moon cycles?"

"Let's take those one at a time. It _is _true that muggles get bitten from time to time." Kingsley began in a slow, measured voice. He looked at Dumbledore and Snape and got a nod from Dumbledore before continuing. "It isn't widely known and very rarely published in books, but these Muggles never survive being bitten."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "Why?"

"They lack magic. It's the same reason why Muggles can't get Dragon Pox. The venom in a werewolf bite travels through a human's blood and, without going into exactly the technical reasons, a person's magic eventually absorbs all the venom and the two are intertwined. It's why some of the wolf's characteristics are seen all throughout the month. Examples being eye color, strength, sense of smell. All of those things change because the magic of the person bitten is inundated with the venom. It actually changes those things about the person.

"Muggles don't have magic so the venom isn't absorbed by anything and their organs quickly die as a result of the venom. Very nasty, and one of the reasons Voldemort was so interested in the werewolves." Harry had only a moment to be completely horrified before Kingsley continued.

"On to your next question; the reason why magical children have been bitten more frequently then adults in the past 25 years or so, is that a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback targets them. He uses different means to lure them out of their homes on the night of the full moon and attacks them. Sometimes he even takes the Wolfsbane potion so he can get inside a home to massacre the entire family."

"Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf who was a follower of the Dark Lord, Potter." Snape cut in. "He was just recently captured and kissed, but while he was alive he believed in biting children and raising them to be like him. Heartless murderers. He was the one who bit Lupin, in fact. He would win their affection and turn them against wizards and witches. Even if they eventually came to realize his lies they still stayed with him."

"Why would they stay with a person who had hurt them and lied to them? Someone they knew was wrong? That doesn't even make any sense!" Harry cried.

"Werewolves bond with their packs after they are together for a time and develop trust in each other." Dumbledore explained patiently. "Once those bonds are created they can only be broken in death. While the pack member can leave the pack, there is such a feeling of loyalty that they usually never do this permanently. This can doubly true in regards to the alpha of a pack, which Greyback was."

"Greyback used this bond to his advantage and trained all those in his pack to despise the race of Wizards. He perverted the pack bond into something horrible, and that is why many stayed with him for so long." Snape finished.

"Okay." Harry said after taking a steadying breath. "So what does this all have to do with Remus?"

"Remus is a completely different case. Usually when parents find out their child has been bitten, they willingly gave the child to one of the many packs in the UK. Whether it's because they want the best for their child or because they don't want to live with the stigma of raising a werewolf depends on the family, but almost all of them are given to one pack or another.

"Remus' parents were different. They decided to keep him and, as you know, he eventually went to Hogwarts.

"The important part of this is that Remus was never part of a pack." Kingsley continued. "Not until his friends became animagi and they formed their own. A pack bond life long, as I've said. Once a werewolf joins a pack and bonds with the other members it can never be broken. It's an instinctual and gradual act, but it is very strong."

"Finding a mate is much the same way." Kingsley stopped for a moment to make sure Harry was still paying attention. "The only difference is that there is a ritual done to connect them. It is also a lifelong bond and werewolves usually find mates within their own packs, just as Remus did with Sirius.

"Because of the bond mates share, when a mate is lost the werewolf becomes depressed, angry, and extremely volatile. It's like losing an essential part of themselves, and while that is very hard for the human part of them to deal with, the wolf part is inconsolable. If the mate was murdered or died in anyway besides natural causes the wolf will want vengeance on all those he sees as responsible.

"And no Harry," Kinsley reached over and laid his hand on the boys shoulder in comfort. Harry was looking so guilty and miserable that he couldn't help it. "If he had truly blamed you, he wouldn't have been able to even see you without trying to permanently harm or kill you."

Harry relaxed a bit at that statement but then couldn't help but ask, "Then why did he hurt me? He blamed me for Sirius' death constantly and he was always so angry. If he didn't blame me then why did do what he did?"

"It's because the first few months after the loss of a mate, a werewolf needs to be around his pack. It helps his wolf to stay calm to be around others he has bonded with. Without at least one pack member's presence, a werewolf will lash out and hurt anyone around him. They become mad, start acting irrational, and become even more prone to violent outbursts. If left in that state for too long they can go feral." At Harry's questioning look he explained further.

"It means that the werewolf stays in that state of madness and violence. Most werewolves that go feral are executed. Greyback was feral." That made Harry feel quite sick, Kingsley was oblivious and so kept talking. "Remus had no pack left to sooth him and in his grief, it seems like, he slowly let the wolf take over and influence his actions."

"He wouldn't have been able to hurt you if you had been part of his pack, as I thought you would be, my boy. Dumbledore started. "You are the son of one of his pack. It was my mistake to assume such a thing."

"So what are you saying?" Harry just wanted some clarification. It seemed like they were saying it wasn't truly Remus' fault, but he wanted to be clear.

"He knew what happened last time Potter." Snape started.

"Severus…"

"No Albus! He needs to be told and you two will only dance around it." He turned back to Harry and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As I was saying, he knew what happened last time, he knew you weren't part of his pack, and he still agreed to take you. He most likely thought that he could control himself, that he wouldn't hurt you, and when he found out different he locked himself up in his room." Harry looked at him with dawning understanding.

"So, those first few days…"

"He was trying to stay away from you, presumably to keep you safe. Admirable, yes, but still foolish. He should have contacted someone immediately to come and get you. He was aware of the danger to you but seemed unable to relinquish you for some reason." Snape was saying all this in his usual emotionless way, but Harry was grateful for the honesty.

"He said he was keeping me there with him because it was what Sirius would have wanted."

"That is probably the reason." Kingsley said after a slight pause. "He wouldn't have wanted to disappoint his mate. He made the wrong decision though. He may not have had full control over his actions, and had to have gone quite a bit mad, but in the beginning, he chose to keep you with him. He could have, and should have, sent you elsewhere when he realized that your presence wasn't going to help him. He probably told himself he could resist his violent urges, but he should have known better. He _did _know better. This is not the first time he has had to deal with losing Sirius. He may not have truly meant to hurt you, but he could have prevented it. That's the truth of the matter, Harry."

There was silence for a number of minutes before Harry was able to speak. "I don't know how to feel about this. You're saying that his reactions were normal for grieving his mate without his pack, but that he knew he was a danger to me, but kept me with him anyway." Harry was sure he was more confused now than he was before. It couldn't just be a simple yes, it was his fault or no, it wasn't his fault. It had to be all convoluted. That seemed to be the perfect word to describe his life since entering the wizarding world. Convoluted.

"What about now? He still doesn't have his pack." Harry asked. He didn't want Remus to be executed, no matter how mad and hurt he was.

"The Healers at St. Mungo's are more than competent enough to set Remus back to rights, Harry." Dumbledore said softly. Harry looked up at the man and could see the proud glint in his eye. He wasn't sure why the Headmaster was looking at him like that but it made him feel a little better.

The meeting ended soon after that with Harry refusing to press charges but not wanting to have anything to do with Remus. At least until he figured out how he felt about the man. He was angry, resentful, hurt, and sad. He still couldn't help but love Remus, even with all those negative emotions befuddling his brain and heart. He knew that the man hadn't honestly wanted to hurt him, but his bad decision did result in that happening and Harry was, frankly, tired of being hurt by those who were supposed to take care of him.

It was decided that his guardianship would be signed over to Snape as soon as Remus was coherent and amiable to do such a thing. Until then he would be staying with Snape at Spinners end. At least that was what Harry had assumed until they had actually arrived at Snape's house.

They had barely stepped out of the floo when Snape had spun around and addressed him. "Your birthday is the day after tomorrow. We're you aware of this?"

Harry was too taken aback to answer right away and Snape, of course, took advantage of that.

"Since you seem to be too dimwitted to answer I will assure you that I _am _correct and your birthday _is _the day after tomorrow. I am perfectly aware that you and I are not on the best of terms, no matter how cordial we have been to each other since the last week of last term. Bearing that in mind, I have arranged for you to spend the next two weeks with Longbottom. You will return here on the 12th of August and we will spend the rest of the remaining weeks of vacation at Hogwarts getting ready for the next school year."

Harry just gaped at the man. That was such a… nice thing for Snape to have done. He closed his mouth and realized that Snape was standing in front of him looking extremely uncomfortable. Harry's mouth began to slowly curl up into a cheeky smile, but before he could say anything Snape composed his features and he looked, once more, like his normal austere self.

"Say one word, Potter, just one, and you will spend these two weeks pickling a variety of the most disgusting potion ingredients I can find instead of spending it with your bumbling friend." He even tacked on his customary sneer.

Harry made a great show pressing his lips together and making his eyes as wide as possible. Snape gritted his teeth together so hard Harry was sure he could hear them cracking.

"Get your things before I change my mind. Go!"

Harry hid a smile as he scrambled to get his trunk from beside the fireplace. It was good to know that some things stayed the same. Even if it was Snape being a crotchety bastard.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave me some love!


	7. Chapter 7

Well this is it people! The last chapter of this story. Super excited to be finished and I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who left comments, like, and favorited this!

* * *

Chapter 7- Resolution

The first term of Harry's sixth year had come quickly, and a lot had happened in weeks since he left Remus at Number 12.

He had greatly enjoyed his two weeks with Neville. Harry had taught Neville how to fly and Neville had (tried) to teach him about all the exotic plants in his families Greenhouses. For once, Harry was able to act like a real teenager and it was absolutely wonderful!

Neville hadn't pitied him when he was told about Harry's summer and he was always up for listening and allowing Harry to talk through what he was feeling for Remus, which was a ridiculous number of conflicting things. He hadn't judged him or acted like he thought Harry's decision was right or wrong, and for that Harry was exceptionally grateful.

Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, had been a right nightmares to explain everything to when they had found out after coming to spend the day at the Manor for Harry's birthday. He hadn't wanted word of Remus' transgressions to reach the ears of the public and so he had to get an oath from them not divulge anything they were about to hear, before telling them about his summer.

Both of his friends had been absolutely horrified and what had happened.

Hermione, in predictable Hermione fashion, told Harry that she would be researching everything to do with werewolves, their pack, their mates, and everything else to do with them that she had missed during their third year, so he could make an informed decision about forgiving Remus.

Harry's assertion that he had all the information needed and that he would sort out his feelings in time fell on deaf ears. It wasn't until Harry told Hermione that forgiveness didn't come from books that she started to listen.

"Oh Harry!" She had exclaimed exasperatedly "Then how will you know if he deserves your forgiveness?"

"No one deserves forgiveness Hermione, if they did, they wouldn't need it in the first place. And anyway, it's not just about what I know, it's about what I feel too. No new amount of information is going to change that."

She had relented after that and Harry was glad. She was his best friend and he loved her, but books weren't going to help him at this point.

Ron was a whole different story. He was as supportive as he could be considering his insensitivity issues. He was even surprisingly okay with Snape receiving custody of Harry. What he was not okay with was Harry spending two weeks with Neville instead of coming to the Burrow.

He hadn't outright said anything but the two times Ron had come over to Longbottom Manor, after the initial visit, he had been sullen and jealous and Harry was hard pressed not snap at him to get the hell over it. Harry felt it was best to refuse his invitation the Burrow for a night or two because of this. He had cited how rude it would be to leave Neville by himself when Harry was a guest at his home.

"Besides," He had told Mrs. Weasley through a floo call. "Professor Snape told me I could stay here ,but he didn't say anything about going anywhere else and I really don't want to push my luck with him just yet."

"That's probably for the best, dear." Mrs. Weasley had then smiled and told him she would see him very soon before flooing away.

Ron had gotten over his jealousy of Neville fairly quickly and everything was back to normal by the time term started once more.

The remaining summer weeks he spent at Hogwarts with Snape were…interesting. He was still a snaky bastard and delighted in calling Harry and "idiotic boy," but they had come to an understanding. Harry felt he was too old for a father figure, and Snape was not the fatherly type, and their relationship fell neatly into the category of Mentor. When he graduated Hogwarts, he was sure their status would upgrade to friend.

Snape had been of inestimable help to Harry. He had listened, once again, to Harry's account of what happened during the summer and had quickly and effectively disabused him of all the "ridiculous drivel" Remus had tried to fill his head with.

Snape had told Harry that Remus had just been mad with grief and that he had been the only outlet available for his rage.

"Not that it excuses his behavior." Snape was quick to say.

Remus had been sent to St. Mungo's for help immediately after he had awoken from the last day of that full moon in July and Harry hadn't heard from him or about him since that time. Evidently, he was getting the help he needed. Harry wished him all the luck in the world. Privately. He did not intend to see the man anytime soon.

Snape had given him a small heads up in that regard.

"Once the wolf has regained his senses he will understand how wrong he was on a number of counts, least of which will be his poor decision to keep you with him knowing the danger he posed to you. He will seek your forgiveness. You should be prepared for that eventuality."

Harry knew that was true, but he hoped it would take a while. The emotional wounds were still a little fresh for forgiveness.

* * *

"Marshmallow Pumpkins." He recited to the gargoyle with a roll of his eyes. It was the first Saturday in October, and Harry had been sent by Snape to give the Headmaster his inventory list for the month. The school board was quite stingy with potions ingredient money, it seemed, and Snape had to account for every ounce of every ingredient on the first of every month.

Snape had secretly told Harry that he had rigorously complied with that his entire first year of teaching. After that, when it became clear that the board never read them, he had simply sent those same reports over again with only a change of year.

Harry snickered into his hand at the names Snape had called the Governors. His vitriol was funny as long as it wasn't directed at him.

Harry knocked on the door briefly and entered when he heard the aged Headmaster calling him to come in.

He stepped in with a smile on his face, but the smile soon vanished. Remus Lupin was sitting in the Headmasters office staring right at him.

"You have something for me, my boy?" The Headmaster prodded when Harry just stood there in the doorway, eyes down cast.

Harry walked slowly over the desk and sat the scroll of parchment on it. No longer able to find anything humorous about his errand. He glared at the Headmaster. He wasn't stupid. He had been set up.

"Harry." The other man croaked out. Harry dared a glance and saw tears rolling down Remus' face. He looked away, tears gathering in his eyes as well.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." He let out a little sob. "I hurt you so badly." He didn't seem to be able to finish and completely broke down, covering his face with his hands as his body shook with the force of his sobs.

Harry couldn't control the tears leaving his eyes either, as he watched the man he had cared for so deeply, who had hurt him so badly, cry for what he had done.

Harry kneeled down in front of the sobbing man's chair and pulled his hands from his face, grasped them, and set them, still clenched in his own, on the man's knees.

"I forgive you Remus." Remus shook his head in denial but Harry persisted, even through his own tears. "I forgive you, but I can't forget. You were supposed to take care of me, but you didn't. I loved you and trusted you and all I got back was hate.

"I forgive you everything, but it will never be the same."

"I'll take whatever you'll give me Harry. I know I don't deserve it but I'll take anything."

"Write me. That's all I can give you for now." With that, Harry let go of his hands and stood back up. Remus immediately stood as well, looking for all the world as if wanted nothing but to gather Harry in his arms. Harry did it for him by wrapping his arms around the man's waist and laying his head on his shoulder.

Remus wrapped his arms around him as if he were a lifeline. Muttering thank you over and over again. They stayed like that a few minutes until Remus finally let go and gave Harry a small nod before flooing away.

* * *

Harry plopped wearily down on the couch in Snape's chamber fifteen minutes later. Snape looked up from his book in curiosity before burying himself back in it.

"I might be expelled." Harry blurted out and looked Snape from under his fringe.

Snape slowly marked his page and set his book on the table next to his chair. He then turned the full might of his stare on Harry.

"And why, exactly, do you believe this?" Harry quickly explained what had just transpired with Remus.

"While I find the tears disgusting and your forgiveness of the wolf too Hufflepuff for my tastes, I see no reason for expulsion anywhere in your story."

"Well, before I left his office I may have called the Headmaster a manipulative son of a bitch."

Harry couldn't help but smile as Snape's baritone laughter filled the room.

*The End*


End file.
